If I Only Had a Father
by AntiMusicMan
Summary: Sequel to 'When the Tears Fall Down'. Nedia is growing up, and she possesses the Summoner Art. Faced with the possibility of finding out about her father, and ridding Sin from Spira, she decides to begin her pilgrimage. But when she finds out the truth...
1. Chapter 1

Sorry it took forever to update! I've had schoolwork, quiz bowl, and MAJOR brain-freezes. I should be able to update more frequently… I hope. Sorry for the shortness.

**If I Only Had a Father**

_This is the story of Nedia,  
daughter of High Summoner Yuna and her guardian Tidus. _

_She, along with two companions, travels to defeat Sin. Like her mother, she has the summoner art. But never knowing her true father weighs her down heavily, and keeps her from getting closely connected to anyone. _

_On her journey, she not only learns about Spira's rich past, but she takes a look into herself. She finds the true meaning of family and love, and is tested on her newfound emotions._

This is the sequel to "When the Tears Fall Down" I hope this story is as good as its precursor.

* * *

The big day had arrived. All of her friends had come to visit, including her in-laws. Nedia, Rikku, Lulu, Wakka, Vidina, Kimahri, Seymour, and his relatives all were waiting together. Lulu was rocking little Vidina to sleep, trying to keep him from causing too much noise. Rikku was playing with Nedia, asking her simple questions and playing simple games. Wakka, Seymour, and the Guado all talked about random topics, including blitzball. Kimahri just stood in the corner, silent and foreboding as usual. 

After what seemed as forever, the news finally came. Seymour, Nedia, and Rikku were allowed in first, them being family. Rikku 'awwed' as she had with Nedia, and Seymour smiled and kissed Yuna, then held her hand. Nedia was confused and sat down in a chair, waiting for someone to explain this to her. Yuna eyed her little daughter and motioned her over to the bedside. Nedia smiled and skipped over. She looked at the bulging bundle in her mother's arms and contorted her face in confusion.

"That's it? That's what this is all about?" She asked, pointing at the bundle. The three laughed at her naivety and tried to explain. All little Nedia got out of it was that the bundle was a baby, and it was her younger brother. She still didn't see why it was so special, and walked out of the room. Rikku followed after hugging her cousin.

The in-laws were allowed in next, and following them, Lulu, Wakka, Vidina, and Kimahri. Vidina was asleep now so he never asked about the baby. Wakka shared his congratulations, and Lulu gave her subtle feelings. Yuna felt good about it all, and thanked them all for coming, especially Kimahri, who hadn't said a word.

The family of four now went home, Yuna carrying her new son, and Seymour and Nedia holding hands. Nedia went straight to the garden, finding nothing exciting over her brother. Yuna accompanied her and napped in the sunlight. She played with her son's fuzzy hair and giggled. He was so small and adorable, and Yuna knew he was going to be a good son. She was so happy and proud of her two children. She then fell asleep, immensed in her love.

Nedia was playing with the flowers, watching the roses in particular. These were her favorite, the orange roses. The stood out the most, and she thought they were the most beautiful. She also felt some sort of otherworldly attraction to them, some connection... She didn't realize it then, but she had a special gift, one that made her intune with nature. It also gave her mysterious knowledge of things, and everytime she would learn something, it was almost as if she already knew it. As if she remembered things from a previous life.

But for now, she just liked to admire the orange roses. And once she felt satisfied, she got up, brushed the dirt off, and went to her room.

* * *

… … … … … … … … … 

Seven years later, and life was relatively the same. Nedia was now eleven, and maturing faster than her friends. Lex, her brother, was now seven, and as annoying as ever. The two were night and day to the other.

Nedia was the older sister. She was inclusive, often spending countless hours locked up in her room or in the garden in silent meditation. She wore long, dark, concealing clothes and her makeup refined the dark look. She often looked sad and concerned, though know one would know why. She was quiet, but not shy. Internally she was bold and daring, but she could never act the way she felt.

Lex was her rather energetic brother. He was constantly moving, always moving from one thing to the next. He loved playing outside and didn't mind getting dirty. He was constantly talking, just whatever came to mind, and often said things he shouldn't. But, he was sweet as well; he would go out of his way to cheer up people, especially his sister.

It was winter time, and so the garden was frozen over. During the unfavorable conditions, Nedia would coop herself in her room to think. The garden had a light frost over it, and if the flowers still were there, they would be beautiful ice sculptures. But, alas, the winter had killed them off earlier, and all that was there now was a flat land. Nedia's life was depressing enough as it is without the added sorrow of death during winter. That's why she stayed in her room, to keep herself away from the sadness.

Lex was off with his father, learning about ancient history and lineage. Nedia never was interested in that stuff. Sure, when she was five or so, it piqued her interest, but as she aged, it dwindled. Partly because she wasn't any part Guado, so their history seemed pointless, and partly because she felt no real connection to Seymour. He was there, but they could never bond, never click. Seymour had tried, and Yuna had encouraged, but Nedia just was not interested. Seymour finally backed off, and started teaching his son.

Nedia had tried to learn about her real father, but Yuna was very reluctant and only told bits and shreds about him. Nedia thought it was cruel; it was her father, so she had a right to know about him. But Yuna didn't give in, so Nedia's image of her father grew sketchier everyday. She began to wonder if he was evil, or mean; or if maybe she wasn't supposed to be alive, if she was an 'accident'. She told herself that couldn't of happened, but the idea tugged at her little by little until that was all she could think about.

Her mother's hesitancy to talk about it only seemed to support her awful idea. Nedia didn't want to just bluntly ask it, knowing how it would tear at her mother's heart. So, see kept it all inside, rather having herself be hurt than her mother. And so, this began Nedia's new stage in life, and she would continue to stay in it for a long while.

Since Guadosalam has harsh winters, Nedia and her family would often go down and visit their friends in Besaid to escape the cold. The family decided that they would be leaving for one of these visits soon. Nedia grew happier by this, and it gave her something else to think about. For some reason unknown to her, she had begun to like Vidina more than she had in the past. She just figured that they were becoming friends; the idea of a crush didn't even dawn on her. Lex was excited too. He was hysterical about it, jumping around and screaming. Nedia normally would have almost killed him, but she was in a good mood, so she just ignored it. They packed up and left the manor. Seymour wouldn't be able to come; he had to keep things running in Guadosalam.

The three of them walked out into the cold air of the Moonflow. It had frozen over, but the pyreflies remained to float in and out of the ice. It reminded Yuna so much of Macalania, and she grew saddened. She quickly shook it off, and they continued.

They would take the bridge across the Moonflow, as the shoopuff only worked during warmer weather, to the Djose Highroad. From there, they would take a boat off of the Crusaders headquarters down to Kilika, where they would take a ferry to Besaid Isle. Nedia enjoyed seeing Spira again. Everything seemed so different frozen over, and it was almost a new place. Despite the sense of eeriness it held, Nedia liked it. Lex just complained about the cold; he couldn't see the hidden beauty that Nedia did.

The small family loaded off the ferry and stood on the dock. The other passengers were busy heading into the village to get supplies or visit their families. Yuna had forgotten to tell Lulu they were coming, so they were going to surprise them. For now, Nedia just sat on the deck, dipping her feet into the cool ocean water. She loved it when the breeze blew through her hair, and the birds squawked overhead. This place felt more comfortable, more like home.

Yuna was busy talking to the Besaidians as they walked past, so Lex took this opportunity to annoy Nedia. He crept up slowly behind her and then jumped right over her, splashing into the water. The wave soaked Nedia, freezing her skin.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Nedia screamed at the top of her lungs. Her clothes and hair were dripping ocean water in torrents, and Nedia was _not_ happy. Lex was just laughing, enjoying his latest prank. Out of fury, she stomped off towards the village, forgetting completely about the surprise. By the time she reached the temple, most of the water had dried. She was not as mad anymore, but she was still in a bad mood. She wandered over to Wakka and Lulu's hut by habit, and walked in.

Only Vidina was there, and he was shocked to see her. Nedia, realizing her rudeness, apologized a few times. Vidina brushed it off and offered to help dry her hair. Nedia liked his eagerness to help, his sensitivity. She wished Lex could be more like him. The two talked for a while, telling jokes and stories and laughing at them. After one of them, they both fell silent. They were sitting next to eachother, and Nedia felt a strange urge. She slid her hand over Vidina's and held it. Surprisingly, Vidina didn't let go or squirm away. She giggled, trying to offset the silence. Vidina smirked and turned, so now they faced each other. Nervously, he leaned in. Nedia, mistaking him trying to whisper something, turned her head sideways.

Instead of a secret, she got a wet kiss on her ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**"If I Only Had a Father"**

"Ewwww!"

Nedia squealed and squirmed away. She looked disgustingly at Vidina. He was equally disturbed. He was coughing and gagging, and furiously wiping his lips with his hands. He ran to get a cup and filled it with water. He then chugged it, gurgled it, and then spat it out. He looked over at Nedia, who was squashed in the corner trying to stay away from Vidina. Her facial expression was one of embarrassment as well as disgust. She looked so funny that he laughed. Nedia pouted and scolded him.

"That's not very nice!" she yelled. She wasn't sure what had come over her; her feelings for him had been forgotten once his lips hit her ear. She was still pouting, but she was beginning to find it funny as well. Unable to keep a straight face, she burst our laughing.

The two laughed for a little while, and then stopped. The awkward silence set in again. They looked at each other, and then said at the same time, "This never happened, got it?" They shared a short laugh and then went outside.

The sun felt good when the two kids left the hut. It was a comforting warmth, and they walked together towards the lagoon. Most of kids played on the beach, since the sand is nice and powdery, and there is plenty of shore and sea for everyone. The lagoon was secluded, almost secret except to a few of the more adventurous children. It was Nedia's favorite place on Besaid. The flowers always were in bloom, and she loved to play with the water lilies. Vidina preferred the undisturbed water better; he liked feeling in charge.

The two reached the lagoon and smiled. It was just as they had left it from the last visit. Vidina hardly came up here without Nedia. When she came to visit, the two were inseparable.

Vidina grinned and walked close to the edge. He peered out into the water, looking beneath the calm waves at the bottom. Nedia walked up next to him, looking at the lilies and the fish. As she was searching, Vidina moved slightly and put his arms out behind her. He then yelled, "Jeronamo!" and pushed Nedia in. She screamed and then hit the water, the splash drowning out the scream. Vidina jumped in before Nedia surfaced and began swimming towards the alcove.

Nedia surfaced, her eyes narrowed and her hair drooping over her head. She swam madly towards Vidina and dunked him. She kept him underwater for a while, long enough for him to learn his lesson, but no long enough to hurt him. He resurfaced and laughed. Nedia giggled a little too, but she tried to stay mad. But she couldn't. Something about him, his humor or friendliness, kept her from staying mad for long. She smiled and swam to the alcove and crawled up onto the rocks. She shook her hair like a dog and sprayed Vidina. He laughed again and clambered up an abutting rock.

Nedia looked around her. The water lilies were abundant here, encircling the rocks as they rose from the water. She stooped down and picked one from its stem. She gently poured some of the water out and then stuck the purple flower into her hair. Her blond hair pulled back easily and the flower seemed to fit perfectly, as if it was made for her. She looked at herself in the murky reflection of the lagoon and admired her own beauty. She looked over at Vidina. He was splashing around, trying to catch the fish darting in and out of the sea forest. She laughed to herself. They were so different, and yet they got along. It made her think of Lex; why couldn't they be like this?

Vidina stopped his attempts after realizing they were hopeless and talked to Nedia, though it might have just be thinking aloud. "I think we should build a fort here. A secret place, for just us," he looked over at Nedia. Then his gaze swept to the cave wall behind and half surrounding her. "We could use these for some of the walls, and then just make like one. The water lilies would stay inside, and you could always admire them." He looked back at Nedia and smiled.

Without waiting for a response, he dove back into the shallow waters and swam to get vines and sticks, or anything for building the wall. They would need to disguise it, so only them two would know about it. Nedia liked the idea of a secret fort, and swam after Vidina to help. Together, they were able to push logs and hoist them up to make partial walls. They decided they were going to need Vidina's father's help. So, three people would know.

The sun was beginning to descend into the ocean. The two friends had gathered enough wood, vines, moss, and stones to make the wall, and all they had to do was ask Wakka. As they headed home, Nedia picked two more water lilies, one for each mother. The kids stood on the dirt shore, looking at the reflection of the sunset. The water was an orange-red with a hint of blue, and the purple lilies mixed in perfectly. It was beautiful, and the most romantic thing Nedia could think of. She turned to Vidina, he was captivated by the sunset as well. She inched closer, but he didn't notice. She smiled and leaned it.

That visit was for six days, and the two had immense fun. On the last two days they had to bring Lex along, so they couldn't work on the fort. So, they went to the beach and they all played blitzball with the other Besaidian children. Nedia wasn't very good, and since she was the only girl, she felt left out. But determined not to prove them right, she played anyways. Lex wasn't very skilled either, but he had a severe age disadvantage. Still, the three had lots of fun, and for two days, Nedia and Lex forgot their sibling rivalry.

The day came for them to go back home to Guadosalam. They were all sad about leaving. Yuna thanked Lulu and Wakka for the hospitality, and they responded with the heart-warming phrase, "You're welcome anytime." Nedia was having a hard time saying goodbye to Vidina. She was unsure how to say goodbye, and they awkwardly shook hands. After the goodbyes and farewells, the three boarded the ferry. They waved and shouted until they could no longer be seen or heard. Vidina went to the fort after they left. He wanted it to be ready the next time they visited.

**.- . .- .- . .- .- . .- .- . .- .- . .- .- . .- .- . .- .- . .- .- . .- .- . .- .- . .- .- . .- .- . .- .- . .- .- . .- **

The next noteworthy visit was three years later. Vidina had just turned thirteen, and so Yuna, Seymour, Lex, and Nedia were coming to celebrate the birthday. Nedia was extremely giddy over it. Over the past years, Nedia's crush on Vidina had grown and grown. And now that he was finally a teenager… things could only get better.

The small family arrived at Besaid during the night. Lex was anxious to get to Besaid and see his friends again, but the journey had tired him out. He was half-sleeping when they arrived, so Seymour picked up his son and carried him into the village. Unlike her brother, Nedia was tireless. She couldn't go to sleep, even when she lay in a warm bed and closed her eyes.

She knew she had to do something, and almost in a trance, she walked to the temple. It stood like a solemn indifferent statue compared to the lively colors of Besaid. The stars were beautiful, and Nedia thought she could make out a constellation or two. She looked back at the temple and walked up the stone steps. She reached the doors and opened them. Inside, the temple was contrastingly different. Torches burned around the perimeter and they cast shadows on the statues, which made them look horrific or demonic. Nedia shuddered but continued inward. She saw the statue of Lady Yunalesca. It was up towards the ceiling and she could watch everywhere in the temple. Opposite her was Lord Zaon, Lady Yunalesca's only guardian. He looked odd decked in so much armor while his summoner wore barely anything.

On the ground guarding the Cloister of Trials were two new statues. To the left was the statue of Lord Braska. He had a caring expression in his face, but Nedia wasn't sure if that was intentional or if the shadows were playing with her mind. To his right was the newest statue, Lady Yuna. She too seemed to hold an expression different from all the other statues. She had a coy yet strong look. Nedia admired her mother and grandfather in this way. Yuna seemed different in person though. She seemed more independent or more passionate as a summoner. As a mother, she seemed to be weak.

Nedia didn't know why, but she began to cry. She shed a single tear from each eye and then she wiped them. She didn't want to cry; she didn't want to weak, she wanted to be strong.

She looked around, at all the statues of past summoners. They all seemed to be indifferent to this world. Each was different, but they all held the same blank expression, except for Lord Braska and Lady Yuna. The statues of the fayth were different. They were usually not whole statues, and they all were intertwined with each other and the wall. Their limbs would jut in and out of the ground and wall, and together it would form a beautiful picture.

Surprisingly, none of the priests or nuns were about. It was late, so it would make sense for them to be sleeping, but why would the door be left open? Was it for occasions like this? Nedia dismissed the thought, not wanting to try to understand this mystery of life.

She looked back at the emotional statues, and then past them. There lay the door to the Cloister of Trials. Only a summoner, a summoner apprentice, and guardians were allowed past those doors. Nedia figured that since no one was around, it would be fine to break the rule. If she didn't get caught, it never happened.

She walked up the steps slowly, trying to remain calm and brace herself for what might lay inside. She reached the door and touched the metal handles. They felt cold despite all of the torches heating the temple. She pulled them down and pulled forward. The darkness of the unknown stretched out before her. She was going to make it; she would see what lay behind those guarded doors.

"Hey, you! Stop right there!" Or not.

She spun around, and shut the doors. A priest stood there, but he looked much younger than she imagined. She hoped her punishment wasn't too harsh. She knew it was a sacred rule not to break Yevon law in the temple. Maybe just opening the doors wasn't bad.

He talked again, this time more gently. "Please, c'mon. I won't hurt you, I promise. Just come down the steps. That 'a girl." Nedia obeyed, not wanting to break Yevon law, but not wanting to disobey the priest either. He had a charismatic voice, and it made Nedia want to obey.

Nedia made it down the steps and did nothing for a few seconds. Remembering her manners, she bowed to the priest, gesticulating her hands into the sphere shape. She thanked him, though not entirely sure why. It seemed appropriate.

He smiled, bowed, and returned the sign. He continued his route to the back chambers and left Nedia by herself in the main room. She found it strange how he let her be; how he didn't watch her or make sure she left. It made her feel much better about herself. Nedia was beginning to feel grown up.

She left, not wanting to get into any more trouble. Maybe someday she would be able to enter those doors. She imagined the life of a guardian, traveling Spira protecting a summoner. She had reached her room while she was still thinking about her travels. These were her last thoughts before falling into that delicate mood which makes all feelings merge to one, where are true intentions rise.

She woke up to the sun beaming through the window onto her face. She felt happy; her dreams had been ones of joy and bliss. The shielded her eyes from the sun and sat up. It felt good to be warmed, but it unsettled her too. She slipped out of the covers and threw on her clothes. They were not her normal apparel. She wore a violet bikini underneath black mesh pants and sported armlets of the same material. She put on some basic makeup, slight blush and faint eyeliner. She ran her fingers through her messy blonde hair and attempted to flatten it out.

She left her room and stood outside the hut for just a moment to adjust to the bright sun. She made her way to Vidina's.

Lulu was the only one home. She was fabricating a beautiful tapestry, made by the best Besaid thread. Nedia asked meekly where Vidina was, trying to sound concerned as a friend, and nothing more. Lulu smiled and said that she thought he had run off to the beach. Nedia thanked her and headed there.

As she walked through the jungle, she began thinking of Vidina. Her ploy to mask her feelings to Lulu seemed successful, but she second-guessed it. Perhaps Lulu did know? It worried her that someone else would know her secret. Slightly depressed, she wandered into the jungle towards the lagoon. It was full of happy memories, and Nedia needed to cheer herself up. She wanted to check on the fort as well; she was sure it would be finished by now.

She arrived at the lagoon, and was feeling better. The lilies were in full bloom, and they all grew around the fort. It was her touch to it. She glanced around and then slipped out of her mesh pants and armlets. She stood in the sunlight for a second before diving in. Nedia swam over to the fort gracefully, not wanting to disturb the lilies.

She resurfaced on the other side, and gasped. She slinked into the corner behind a rock before they could notice her. Inside were Vidina and some other girl. They were sitting next to each other, laughing and almost cuddling. Nedia tried to think of an explanation for this, but couldn't find any. She just kept watching, hoping the other girl would leave soon.

They kept laughing for a while, and then Vidina bent over. Trying to get a better look, Nedia swam out a little. She regretted it for the longest time. There, right in front of her, were two kids kissing. This other girl had beaten her to it. Anger swelled up inside, but Nedia remained calm. Maybe he tripped, she thought. But inside, she knew she was wrong. Vidina had gone off and found someone else. And to take her inside their fort, the nerve!

Unable to contain her emotions she yelled and began crying at the same time. It startled the two Besaidians. With tears streaming, Nedia began swimming back towards the village. Vidina's eyes showed his concern, but Nedia didn't see. He began to chase after her but the girl called to him. He stood still for a few seconds, not sure of what to do, and then continued his pursuit.

He found Nedia crying her eyes out in her room. He felt out of place there. He wanted to help, but was uncertain what to do. It killed him, to know that he had caused his friend so much pain. He sat down on the bed and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? How DARE _YOU _come in here, after what _YOU_ did!" Her eyes were ablaze, her face red from all the anger. Tears rolled down her cheeks in torrents, making stains on her clothes.

Vidina was scared; he had never seen he act this way. He yanked her hand back and stepped out of the room. He stood right outside and heard her cry and scream. He felt so horrible inside, but he knew he was only experiencing half of what Nedia was. And it made him cry too. He shed just one tear. He watched it as it fell onto the ground, he felt his emotions explode when it hit the ground, and he knew what he had truly done.

Choked up from his sad realization, he muttered out, "I'm really sorry. I am. I just want you to know. If you'll still talk to me, I'd like to come to my party. I'll be over here if you wanna talk."

He sat down on a bench and waited.

Nedia had stopped screaming. She had heard him, and she began crying again. She didn't want him upset over her. She wanted him to be happy, but with her, not with that other girl. She lay there, thinking about what to do. She was going to have to apologize, she knew that much. She got up and wiped away her tears. She didn't want to look upset when she apologized.

She laughed a little. Vidina knew she was heartbroken, what would her appearance matter? Still, she fixed her face up a little and then pulled back the curtain. She gasped when she saw Vidina there waiting. It had to have been at least an hour, and he still waited. It was too much, and she began crying again.

He turned around, and walked up next to her. He held her, hugging her. He smiled and looked at her and asked just one thing:

"Can you try not to cry for tomorrow? It is my birthday after all."

**.- . .- .- . .- .- . .- .- . .- .- . .- .- . .- .- . .- .- . .- .- . .- .- . .- .- . .- .- . .- .- . .- .- . .- .- . .- **

Well? What do you all think? I hope this fic turns out as well I as I plan it to. (Sometimes the idea's real great, but something happens where the writing messes it up.) Please review and give me _any_ feedback. Comments, corrections, suggestions, flames… I'll take it all!  
-AntiMusicMan


	3. Chapter 3

Just a quick note: ' _word word word_ ' thought ( _italics_ apostrophes: thoughts)  
" word word word " talk (quotations: speaking)

Also, my descriptions of the temples are different than in _FFX_ and _FFX-2 _for the sole reason of creativity. The temples are designed as puzzles in the games, but for "story purposes" I have made them larger and more intricate. Enjoy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"**If I Only Had a Father"**

Three years had passed since the fateful visit to Besaid to celebrate Vidina's thirteenth birthday. Nedia had grown into a beautiful young woman, much like her mother. Like her mother she was a quiet girl, never talking much but always having lots on her mind. Nedia tried talking to her mother about her late father, her real father. But Yuna would change the subject, or answer vaguely, and so now Nedia didn't even bother to ask. She didn't see what there was to hide. She knew that Seymour wasn't her real dad, that was obvious.

'_But why would Mom hide my real dad from me?_' Nedia would ask herself over and over. '_Was it not supposed to happen? Am I...?'_ She shook her head. '_No, it's true. If it was, then they'd abandoned me._' It wasn't a very comforting thought, but it made sense. So, despite the possible bleak outlook, it gave her a shred of comfort, enough to satisfy until she really could find out. Nedia rolled over in her bed. She looked out the window and saw the light shining through. She squinted and then covered her eyes. '_Didn't I close the curtains last night?_' Too tired to really do anything about it, she just rolled back over and covered her head with her covers.

About an hour later she was up and dressed. She went to her mirror and began taming her frizzy hair with a comb. After she had gotten her hair the way she wanted it, she left her room and walked to the garden. The flowers were just beginning to grow. Nedia walked over to the roses, her favorite of all the flowers in their garden. There were the usual, but she grew her own orange roses. They were unique, and almost outcasts, much like her. She stooped down and gently plucked one of the roses. She smelt it and loved its morning-dew smell. She placed the flower carefully in her hair, making sure not to damage the petals.

She loved it here, in the manor's garden. It was here, and here alone, that Nedia truly felt at peace, here where it was truly her home. She would spend as much time here as she could, watching the flowers sway in the wind and the bugs dart in and out. She loved how it smelled, all the sweet aromas mixing together and lingering in the air for her to smell. She was the only one, really, who ever came to the garden. Her mother would sometimes come, but then leave after a short while. Seymour and Lex only would come to get her or if Yuna made them. But she liked it this way. This was her special place, her haven.

She thought she heard something in the distance, but she couldn't make it out. She looked around, and seeing no one, she went back to her thinking. Her thoughts were interrupted by the scream of, "There you are! We've been looking all over for you!"

Nedia shot him a glance of annoyance. "The only places I go in this mansion are my room, the dining hall, and the garden. If you've been looking all over for me, then you are more of an idiot than I thought."

Lex furrowed his eyebrows and then began to walk off. "Fine," he added, "then I won't tell you who's here." He kept on walking, smirking to himself, knowing what she'd do. He started counting to himself. "One... two... three... four..."

"Wait!" Nedia was facing him, her eyes betraying everything. "Who is here?" She tried to sound unconcerned, but Lex knew what she was really thinking. He kept on walking and, so she could barely hear him, said, "Vidina."

"Vidina?" Nedia said to herself. She had been waiting for today for a long time now. Her parents were letting her stay with Lulu and Wakka down in Besaid for the summer. She was so excited for many reasons. She was going to get away from Seymour, she would get to spend all summer in tropical Besaid, she would get to be with Vidina for the whole summer, and no Lex for a whole summer.

Nedia rushed after Lex. He just looked and laughed. "You are so predictable."

She glared at him and lightly punched his shoulder. She walked ahead of him and fixed up her hair. She opened the large wooden doors that led to the dining hall. She looked expectantly for Vidina, and not seeing him, turned to yell at her brother. "Why you little weasel!" She grabbed his collar and pulled right up to her face. "You are so going to-"

"Hey! And I thought I was the one you really liked!"

Nedia turned around and dropped Lex on the floor. "Ow," he said as he rubbed his head. "That wasn't very nice." She looked at him again and he shut up.

Nedia looked back and saw him, Vidina. He looked just as she had remembered, only better. His perfectly tanned body, his developing muscles, and his hilarious orange hair. She ran up to him and gave him a giant hug. He hugged her back and said how glad he was to see her too. The two just stood there for a minute, half hugging looking into each others eyes.

"Eh hem!" Nedia and Vidina awkwardly let go of each other and looked over to Lex. He shook his head and walked over. "You two need to learn somethings or two." He kept walking until he had left the manor.

After a bit of a silence, Vidina managed to say, "So, are you ready?"

Nedia thought to herself of all the things she was ready to do with Vidina. "Yeah," was all she choked out. She left to get her stuff, though rather slowly and clumsily. She ran into the walls at least three times. Once she was safe in her room, she breathed. '_How can I be so stupid? I'm making such a fool of myself._' She breathed again, trying to relax her nerves. It was so hard to be herself around Vidina and she hated it. And she thought he hated it too.

Nedia had lied; she was not ready. Hurriedly, she began throwing clothes and makeup and anything else she could think of into her bags. She almost forgot her swimsuit, but saw it and quickly threw it in. "Phew." She looked at herself one last time in the mirror and straighted her hair out again. "Perfect. Now I'm ready." She put a smile on her face and started back down towards the dining hall.

"Nedia, wait!" She turned around and saw him, Seymour. Her smile vanished. He started talking to her in his gentle and eerie voice. "I just wanted, to say goodbye." He came up and hugged her. It was even more awkward than the hug with Vidina. It felt almost pre-rehearsed, like Seymour had to do it. Plus, Nedia saw Seymour as the man that her mom lived with, never as a father.

"Thanks," she said politely. She really wanted to get going. She gave him a hug back, again out of politeness, and went on her way.

Seymour began walking back to his room when he passed the garden. He stopped in and admired the roses. He looked and saw the orange roses, Nedia's special flowers. He let a sad smile cross his face. He knew how she felt; he knew her resentment and hatred towards him. He didn't blame her, he just wished he could have done better. He knew how hard life is growing up alone, with no one to lean on. How to live with only one parent, to have the one that could really matter gone... A single tear dropped onto the orange rose bud, and he walked away.

When Nedia came back down, Vidina and Yuna were talking. She walked over and politely tapped on her mother's shoulder. She turned around and smiled at her daughter. She hugged her and added, "I'll miss you. We'll all miss you. Be careful, okay?" Nedia nodded and Vidina and she left.

The two exited the manor in silence. As soon as the doors to the manor had shut, Lex and his friends ambushed Vidina and Nedia with blitzballs. Vidina was able to catch or dodge most of them, where as Nedia was being pelted. Vidina helped her and then began throwing the blitzballs back at them. He ran over and caught Lex, rubbing his hair and messing it up.

"Hey! What's the big deal?" Lex tried to fix his hair as he ran off with his friends. Vidina laughed and went back to help Nedia. "You okay?" She nodded quickly and kept on walking. As they were about to leave Guadosalam, Nedia took one last glance at the manor and the drifted to the Farplane entrance. '_Maybe..._'

Yuna walked out, making sure Nedia had already left. She walked up the slopes and talked to the guard for a little. She continued, entering the ethereal tunnel. Pyreflies zoomed in and out, shot up and down, and flew side to side as she walked alone. They were her only light in the almost complete darkness. She began walking the steps, ascending slowly, one step at a time. She looked around her, seeing nothing but the mystic water that flowed underneath the steps. She finally had reached the top. Hesitant, scared, and unsure, Yuna pushed on the gel-like sphere and felt it give in. She walked until her whole body had been immersed.

She was alone in the Farplane. She looked over the edge to see the beautiful gardens the pyreflies make. Sadness began to well up inside as she remembered the memories this place brought. She shook her head to stop herself from crying. She had to be strong now, she owed him that much. She looked into the sky, and thought about him with all her might. '_He has to be here. I... saw him die... I know he's here._' But when she opened her eyes, no one was there; there was just empty space. "No," she said quietly. "NO!" She fell over, crying. In between sobs she muttered out, "It... it can't be... I saw him die! Where... is he? He sacrificed himself for me! Where... where?"

She was busy crying when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She grew rigid, hoping that it wasn't ...

"Yuna, everything is fine," He knelt down and hugged her, her tears soaking his chest and robes. He stretched out his long slender hand and cupped her chin. He brought it next to his. He kissed her gently. "I'm here for you," he whispered into her ear. She opened her eyes to see those of her husband's, Seymour. He was happy, smiling, yet she could sense his sympathy for her.

She buried her head in his chest again, wetting his chest with new tears. Seymour gently caressed her head, and tried to soothe her spirit. She looked up at him, tears still streaming. "He... he isn't here," was all she was able to say. Seymour didn't know what his wife was so upset about, but I was his duty to calm her, to be there for her. "It's okay. Everything will be fine."

Yuna sniffled her last tears and she rubbed her puffy eyes. "Thank you," her eyes said to Seymour. He kissed her again, on the forehead, and helped her up. He didn't bring up this visit to the Farplane on their walk back to the manor, for he knew it would upset her more. As they left, Yuna whispered something to the guard and then went back home with her husband.

The two teenagers had just crossed the Moonflow and were now on its southern bank. Vidina was acting like a 6-year-old who had just ridden a shoopuff for the first time. '_It was basically Vidina's first ride, but that is no reason to act so childish_' Nedia thought. She rode the shoopuff at least two times every year when they would visit Besaid. Nedia grabbed Vidina's arm and began pulling him away from the shoopuff before something bad happened. He struggled at first but, then aware of the embarrassment he was causing her, he stopped.

The two were walking down the path by the river when they spotted something glitter by the water. Nedia looked to Vidina and then bent over and picked it up. It was a sphere. Vidina nodded, and the two watched the sphere.

_The Sphere Contents_

The screen flashed to show the Moonflow. The pyreflies swerved around the moonlilies on the water. It was almost evening, and the orange glow of the sun made a beautiful reflection on the Moonflow. A woman in a black dress walked up to the riverbank. She had long braided black hair, and the front of her dress was covered in belts. "This is the Moonflow."

A group of people followed. A young man with wild blond hair and yellow and black clothing and a slightly older man with a blitzball uniform on and a fiery cowlick for hair walked right behind the woman. A sturdy Ronso walked right behind a young woman. She wore a blue dress and a white top, with a thick yellow sash. She had short brown hair and blue and green eyes.

"These are moonlilies. They say that clouds of pyreflies gather here when night falls." She looked fondly at the Moonflow, and the two teenagers could tell that she wanted to see for herself.

The lady in black spoke again, her emotionless voice echoing. "The entire river glows, like a sea of stars."

The young blond boy spoke next, walking up to the women. "Really? Hey I got an idea!"

"We're not waiting till nightfall," came a harsh deep voice. It came from an older man in a red overcoat who carried a large heavy sword. He had a streak of gray hair running through his otherwise pitch black hair. The young man slumped over, sad that they won't wait.

He stood up again and said confidently, "Then, once we beat Sin, we're coming back!"

The other five grew eerily silent. He looked around, confused, but the others looked away. They began walking again.

_End of Sphere_

"Was that-?"

"My mom..." Nedia finished Vidina's statement. She couldn't believe it either. It was a sphere of her mother's pilgrimage 17 years ago. She looked similar, but happier almost in the sphere. "I recognized your parents, Lulu and Wakka. And that Ronso must be Kimahri, the leader of the Ronso tribe. But who were the other two?"

Vidina shook his head; he didn't have a clue either. Whenever either of them had brought the subject of the pilgirmage up, their parents always grew quiet and would switch subjects, or just give a brief answer.

Vidina looked at the sphere in her hands, and then looked into Nedia's eyes. "Do you want to go back? Ask your parents about the sphere?" Nedia bit her lip while thinking. She looked down, and then at the road ahead.

"No. We're going to Besaid for the summer. I don't want anything to spoil it. The answers probably will."

Vidina shrugged and continued walking. Nedia followed, stowing the sphere away and looking back at the Moonflow. '_What secrets do you hold?_' she wondered.

The pair walked along the path in silence, Vidina's mind preoccupied with home, blitzball, and Nedia, and Nedia thinking about the sphere. She wanted to know who those two men were, but she wanted to get to Besaid and she didn't want to ruin their plans. So, she tried unsuccessfully to forget about the sphere. The two were startled back into reality by a harsh shriek. They looked around them, trying to find the source. Down the road were two chocobos and two chocobo knights. The two relaxed, thankful there was no fiend prowling.

They made it to Besaid safely. The trip took them four days, and when they reached Besaid, they were exhausted. It was dusk, and the two were thankful to have finally reached their destination. Nedia went straight to bed in the Crusader's Tent, while Vidina headed home to sleep.

Nedia had a restless night. The sounds of the beach and jungle usually calmed her down, but tonight they kept her from sleeping. Agitated, she got up quietly, so as not to disturb the other guests, and left the tent. She figured it must be early morning and she headed towards the only light source, the temple. Like the time before, she felt drawn to the temple, and she entered in a trance. The few lit torches gave the statue's rippling shadows and the burning incense instantly filled her nose. She walked over to the statue of High Summoner Lord Braska. His face was stern, his gaze unnaturally cold. Nedia's perception of her grandfather was a paradoxical one; all of the images of him portrayed a stern, disciplined, and cold man, but her mother told stories of Braska's kindness and generosity.

'_Could they be one in the same? High Summoner Braska and my grnadfather?_' She dismissed it, seeing that all of the statues made each summoner look almost cruel. Still, the question nagged her mind. Trying to relieve her mind again, Nedia walked over to the side statues, the statues of the fayth. She lit a small candle, which was supposed to strengthen the fayth and the summoners who would pray here. She looked over, and up the stairs. They lay the doors to the cloister. She thought about it for a moment, and seeing no one else, ascended the stairs. She placed her fingers around the large, cold handle. Taking one last glance to make sure no one was watching, she pushed on the stone doors and entered into the darkness.

She was going to scream but, knowing she'd then be caught, she stifled it. Nedia thought the Cloister would be as, if not more, lit as the temple hall. She waited for a while, calming her fears and trying to adjust to the darkness. She saw a faint glimmer ahead of her, and she found a wall. She reached out and slid her hand over it, feeling the etchings on it. About halfway down she felt something round, and she picked it up. She could tell it was a sphere, but nothing more. She placed the sphere back in its recess and began searching some more. She turned and was trying to decipher what the wall said by feeling the engravings. As she did so, a glyph appeared, lighting up the little hallway she was in. All of the characters lit up as well, but they were ancient Yevon script, and only the priests, nuns, and summoners could read it. What Nedia was able to see though was an empty sphere recess. So, she picked up the first sphere and placed it in the recess. Instantly, a light shot out of the recess and formed the main Yevon letter. As it faded, the piece of stone next to it separated and rose up, revealing descending stairs. Startled, she backed up against the opposite wall. Seeing that nothing else was suddenly moving, and that still a priest hadn't caught her, she descended the stone steps. Each step she took made a loud clatter against the stone, and Nedia was sure someone would catch her. She would stop and listen for movement outside the large doors. But no one came.

She found herself in a small hallway. The Yevon script covered all of the walls and Nedia wished she had learned to decipher it. Both of her parents were summoners after all... but she could ask them after the trip. She followed the winding path, guided by the few dimly lit torches. She found yet another sphere recess, but seeing no other sphere, she continued onward. She was fascinated with this secret of the temple. Sure she wasn't supposed to be here, but that made it all the more exciting. And oddly enough, she didn't feel strange here; it was almost as if she had been here before. She had been wandering through the hallway, and now she met a dead end. Slightly frustrated, she put her hand on the wall. She wasn't sure why; it just felt like the right thing to do. And, it was. Yet again, the Yevon script glowed on her touch and another glyph appeared. Not startled, she walked through where the wall had been. She found herself in a much brighter and spacious room. Torches and candelabra adorned the circular room. The big symbol of Yevon lay on a rug in the middle of the room, and a tapestry held the symbol for Besaid. Nedia knew the basic symbols, the symbol of Yevon, the symbol for Sin, and the five symbols for the temples.

From the change in decor and the clever door, Nedia figured that this was the inner sanctum, the farthest a guardian could go. Beyond lay the Chamber of the Fayth, where summoners alone could tread. Nedia felt a great sense of admiration for this ornate and beautiful room of the temple, but guilt was starting to set in. She wasn't supposed to be here, and she was so close to the most sacred of places. If she dared to venture... "No," she said aloud. "I won't."

Still, she stayed here in the inner sanctum for some time. It gave her a feelings of-- she couldn't put her mind on it, but it was so familiar. And then it hit her. '_It feels just like... like home. Like my garden. It feels like my special place..._' She wondered why, since she had never been here before. Why would it make her feel welcome, accepted, like she belonged? She stayed here, sitting down by the candles, contemplating her thoughts.

After a while, when she went to leave, she heard a voice. It was faint, almost a whisper, and it sounded almost like singing. '_The fayth? But what would they want with me?_' She looked around, partly desiring it to be someone, so she wasn't going crazy, and partly wishing it was the fayth. Seeing no one, she walked towards the doors to the Chamber. The singing seemed to grow louder, though it was but a whisper next to the door. All reason, all worries and conscience, flew out of her mind as she listened to the faint hum. It was so soothing, so calming. Before she realized what she was doing, she had opened the door and stepped into the sacred Chamber.

It was dark, almost as dark as the first room of the Cloister of Trials. Nedia quickly adjusted to the light, and soon after, a glow emitted from the ground. Scared, she cowered on the ground, almost as if praying. Still terrified, Nedia kept her eyes on the ground, on the light. Silently, she began reciting the prayer of repentance.

She saw the light getting brighter and brighter until it blinded her. When she could see again, the room was lit like the inner sanctum. The candlelights flickered and they created rippling shadows on the stone walls. Nedia began to feel their warmth and too began to feel soothed by them. It was now that she realized that the music had stopped. She could hear only her breathing and the sound of the wicks burning.

"Don't be afraid child," a young voice said. Nedia glanced up to see a fayth floating above the glowing circle. His face was cloaked by his hood, and he was decorated with golden sashes and buttons. "Everything will be fine."

She nodded, completely forgetting the atrocity she had committed by entering this room. She laid there, prostrate, as the fayth continued. "Don't worry about the priests. They will understand. I'll make them." Again, she nodded, but slowly becoming more aware of herself and her actions.

"You have been chosen to save this world. It will not be easy. It will involve great obstacles: harsh pains and sadness." Nedia finally became aware of the gravity in this situation. A single bead of sweat trickled down her forehead and on her nose. She shivered slightly, and tried to respond, her throat lumped with nervousness. She was able to croak out a soft, "Yes."

She thought she saw him smile, though it was hard to be certain. "Very good. Now, follow these instructions..."

Nedia woke up in her bed in the Crusader's Tent. She rubbed her head and thought she had the strangest dream. But as she thought about it, she wondered whether it was dream or reality. She pushed the thought aside as she got ready for today, her first day of vacation, her first day here on Besaid, her first day with Vidina.

She put on her bikini, and over it a skirt and top. She fixed up her hair and she left the tent. It was morning and the sun had already begun its long journey. It was warm on Besaid, and the slight breeze kept Nedia from feeling overheated. She walked over to Wakka and Lulu's tent, who welcomely invited her in for breakfast. Vidina wasn't there, and Nedia was able to hide her disappointment. She ate, thanked them for the meal, and went off to the beach. There were the usual Besaidians enjoying their natural beaches. The Aurochs were practicing blitzball, but Nedia couldn't spot Vidina. She thought of where he might be, and headed there.

She was alone in the forest, the lagoon below her. The lilies were as beautiful as ever, and the water looked so refreshing. Looking around, she carefully stripped down to her bathing suit. She dove in and swam towards the hideout. The water was just as refreshing as it looked, and Nedia was glad that their secret place was by the water. She didn't realize how much she loved to swim until now. She dove underwater and resurfaced in the man-made cave. She hid behind a rock, careful not to be seen. She saw all of the lilies in here, and she remembered his promise. She looked passed the rock to see Vidina, by himself. He was lying there, in his boarder shorts only. Nedia giggled to herself as she looked over his handsome body. She quietly swam up the edge and, careful not to make too much noise, rose out of the water. She tiptoed over to him and reached out and touched his stomach with her cold, wet hands. Vidina instantly woke up, screaming. He saw Nedia hunched over trying to stifle a laugh. He frowned at her and crossed his arms. "Girls," he muttered to himself.

Nedia controlled her laughter long enough to ran over and hug him. He smiled and held the hug, wanting it just as much as she did. They pulled apart and Vidina commented, "You look nice."

Nedia smiled and told Vidina how handsome he looked as well. The two now stood almost together, neither knowing what to say. After a few seconds, Vidina grabbed Nedia's arm and began leading her into the cave. "I want to show you something." She followed, not really having much of an option. Vidina pushed aside some hanging vines and a branch to expose the entrance. It was fairly small, but they could both fit easily. Vidina went first, and after he had disappeared, Nedia followed.

The cave was surprisingly well lit. It was damp and cool, but that felt good against the blaring sun outside. Pools of water sent bubbly reflections all over the walls. Nedia finally saw what was so special. In the middle, rising out of the water, was a crystal pedestal. Two moonlilies were growing around it, intertwined in the crystal. And at the top, where the two flowers met, lay a sphere. Vidina picked up the sphere and tossed it to Nedia. "It didn't make sense until now. Go on, watch it."

_Sphere Contents_

"Yo! Hiya!" The man with blond hair walked out of the water and approached Wakka and the Aurochs.

Wakka looked at the young man, amazed by something. "You wanna try that move one more time?" The young man nodded. One of the blitzers threw him a blitzball. He bounced it on his head, and then leaped up and bicycle kicked it out to sea. The blitzers were amazed and awed. Wakka addressed him. "You're no amateur. Who you play for?"

The young man made a fist in glory and responded with, "The Zanarkand Abes!"

All of the Aurochs gasped in astonishment and looked at him funny. They all grew eerily silent.

Wakka asked him again, slightly wary. "What team you say again?"

_End of Sphere_

"It's ... it's him!" Nedia couldn't believe it. '_The mysterious man, the one from the Moonflow sphere, was connected somehow to them. He's here with Wakka, and then later with my mom and her guardians. But how? Why? Why don't I know who he is...'_

Vidina walked over and said, "When I asked my parents, they just ignored it, saying I was making stuff up."

'_What are they hiding?_' Nedia looked at her friend. She felt comfort in knowing that he was left in the dark like her, but still... she wanted to know who this man was.

Vidina was standing right behind her, and he gently rubbed her shoulders. She looked up into his beautiful eyes and he gazed into her radiant purple gems. They both smiled before they kissed. It was a short kiss, but it made all the difference. They both forgot about everything else- the spheres, their parents, their lives. All of their thoughts were on this one moment. They parted and smiled more. Nedia nestled her head in his chest for a few seconds, and then the two exited the cave. They talked some more about everything that had happened to them and then they swam back to the village.

The two ate lunch with Vidina's parents, and then headed back to the beach. It was still pretty crowded, but they decided to stay. Vidina had brought his blitzball with him, and he was going to help Nedia get better.

The two started off just passing the ball. They slowly got accustomed to the cool water, and soon began passing the ball underwater. Nedia was picking up fast, and soon Vidina was playing with her like he would practice. He stared at her after he threw a pass and realized just how much he liked her. They were best of friends, but he knew that was going to change, and he liked that. Nedia was running the same thoughts through her mind, and when she saw him staring, she began giggling and smiling. Vidina started laughing too, the giddiness contagious.

After practicing blitzball for most of the day, the two walked up onto the beach and laid down in the sand. The sun was beginning its glorious descent, and they watched it from the dock. Vidina had his arm around her, and Nedia had nestled into his chest. Their feet dangled over the edge; and their toes were dipped in the cooling water. The sea was a palette of rosy pinks, crimson oranges, and lemon yellows. It was beautiful.

Nedia stirred, moving up and then shook her hair. She looked into his charming brown eyes. She leaned in closer, and then saw only darkness, her eyes closed. She felt Vidina, his wet lips, and her emotions overwhelmed her.

The couple sat there, lip-locked, as the sun made its slide into the endless sea.


	4. Chapter 4

"**If I Only Had a Father"**

Nedia spent the rest of the summer happily with Vidina. They grew even closer as friends, and also in more ways. All of this joy blocked Nedia's thoughts about her father and the mystery in the temple. All that mattered was Vidina to her, and she liked it that way. She liked being carefree, not having to worry over trivial matters. Nedia was finally beginning to live with her heart, not with her mind.

Unfortunately, all good things seem to end too soon, and Nedia's wonderful visit was coming to a close. As sad as the occasion was, Nedia seemed happier than usual through it all. No longer was she just the seclusive, quiet person— now she had a spark of light, a glimpse of true happiness and life— in her. And it would steadily grow stronger every day until it would one day overtake the darkness and insecurity of her heart. But that day was far off, and Nedia still was overwhelmed by the pressures of her life.

Nedia was alone on the deck of the small ferry. It was the middle of the night, and though she was tired, Nedia couldn't fall asleep. The salty sea refreshed her, and she marveled at how beautiful the calm waves looked. Yet, even as that faint spark shone inside her and vast beauty surrounded her, a tear began to form in Nedia's eye. She sniffled, trying to stop it, but she failed. The tear trickled down her cheek, leaving a tingling trail. Her wet eye looked up into the sky and she uttered one word in her sorrow: "Dad…"

Nedia arrived safely, and uneventfully, back to Guadosalam. She told her parents about her vacation, excluding her romance with Vidina, the two spheres, and her encounter with the fayth.

>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.

"Mom," Nedia looked almost afraid asking, "can I ask you something?"

Yuna looked up at her scared daughter. A million things flew through her mind, each something Nedia might be asking. As they continued racing, the possibilities grew more and more disturbing and odd. But Yuna was able to mask this concern; she had had many years of practice. The High Summoner Yuna looked into her daughter's violet eyes and smiled, trying to allay her fears. "Of course."

Nedia sat down next to her mother on the little bench in their garden. She looked over to her orange roses, looking for something to calm her down. Her flowers seemed to do that always, since they were hers and hers alone. The mother and daughter sat there for a few moments; the flowers danced in the slight breeze, the sun glimmered in the garden, and everything was at peace.

"Mom," Nedia said, breaking the silence, "who is this man?" Nedia held a sphere delicately in her hands. Her eyes betrayed her unfaltering voice. Yuna could sense her concern and her uncertainty. She took the sphere out of her daughter's hands and looked at it, trying to see if she had seen it before. Before she could even ask, Nedia answered her mother's question. "We— Vidina and me— found it. Actually," Nedia turned around and produced another sphere, "we found two."

Yuna was surprised and put slightly off guard. She wondered what the spheres could contain. Looking at her anxious daughter, she picked up the first sphere and watched it.

Yuna put the sphere down. She did not bother looking at the second sphere; she knew what her daughter was wondering. Tiny tears began forming in her eyes, and Nedia began to regret what she had done. "Mom, I'm sorry." Nedia did not even know what to be sorry for, but she knew that something from the sphere had upset her mother.

"Honey, Nedia…" Yuna said as she began fiddling with her daughter's hair. "It's not your fault, it's just…" Yuna's voice began trailing off, and she turned away from her daughter. Yuna was the High Summoner, she was supposed to be strong, to be the will of Spira; she did not want her daughter to see crying. "…I didn't think I would ever see him again."

Nedia was confused, but out of courtesy to her mother, she did not ask. She just placed her hand on her mother's shoulder and whispered, "It's okay. Everything will be fine." Nedia was not sure of what else she could do, so she just repeated the phrases over and over. Eventually, Yuna looked back to her sympathetic daughter; the tears still were wet on her face. She took Nedia's hand into hers and gently caressed it. She looked over to the garden for a second and then looker her daughter in the eyes. "That man, he was with me on my pilgrimage. He was… one of my guardians."

Before Nedia could inquire more, her stepfather came in. He tried to act courteous and asked politely for Yuna; someone wanted to see her. Yuna looked back to her daughter as she was leaving and mouthed, 'I'm sorry.' The couple left, and Nedia was by herself again. She stayed in the garden only a little longer, and then she went to her room.

>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.

It was still very early morning when Nedia woke up. It was so early and so dark (since the sun had yet to rise) that Nedia almost went back to sleep, thinking she had awoken in the middle of the night. But before she could, Nedia remembered why she wanted to wake up so early and she quietly slipped out of her room.By the next half hour, Nedia had gathered supplies she had deemed necessary and was leaving the grounds of manor. As she stepped outside the final door and was closing it, she looked back with a sense of regret. But Nedia was set, and she had fled Guadosalam before the sun had risen.

Nedia had gotten to the Northern Bank of the Moonflow by the time dawn had engulfed the sky. She was currently on the shoopuff, and few other travellers were joining her for the ride, although they were keeping to themselves. The full realization of what she was doing was beginning to sink in, but it was too late now to turn back. She had started, and she was not going to stop until it was finished.

Sitting slightly away from the other travellers, Nedia couldn't understand what they were talking about; although she could hear some words here and there, and the words were startling.

"…a little off an island…"

"…they saw Sin!"

"…complete disaster; nothing's left…"

Nedia was growing pale from these disturbing words. She wasn't facing the little group, so they could not know the effect they were causing. She wanted to ask where Sin was seen, hoping with her whole body that it was not Besaid. She was so worried about Besaid, that Nedia did not seem worried about the reappearance of Sin. After her mother, Yuna, had defeated Sin seventeen years ago, Sin had been absent from Spira. The calm followed, as it always does for a short time. But Sin always comes back, to be defeated by another summoner, and continue the horrid cycle.

Finally, Nedia was able to summon up enough courage to ask the group of travellers. "Excuse me, where did you say that Sin attacked?"

The travellers all stopped talking and looked at Nedia, for she had not only interrupted their conversation, but had been eavesdropping. One of the travellers, whom was a little older than Nedia, wore only shorts and sandals, and whom had a sword by his side, answered her. "I heard Sin was spotted really south of here. By one of those tropical islands." After waiting a few seconds to see if Nedia had anything else to say, the travellers began talking again.

Nedia did not say anything; she just went back to her seat and sat there silently for the rest of the ride. The shoopuff reached the Southern Bank and the other travellers disembarked. They continued chatting happily away, not knowing how they had affected Nedia. She got off too, though she was much more quiet and somber. She walked along the shoreline trail until she reached the edge of the forest.

"This is where it all started," she muttered to herself. Nedia looked across the Moonflow one last time, but all she could faintly see were trees on the other bank. Her journey— her pilgrimage— was starting. And it was going to be a long one.

>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.  
Sorry about taking FOREVER to update. I just couldn't think of anything for the longest time! But, I finally began to during boring classes, and I started writing them down. Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, but I wanted to post this so there was something new to read, since I have finals next week, and I need to cram, study, cram, study, and maybe eat too.


	5. Chapter 5

Nedia began walking down the trail into the forest. The sun had just risen, and only the birds seemed to be awake. Their singing and chirping calmed Nedia down just a little. Nedia kept walking down the path, glad for the privacy of the morning. She was not ready yet to tell people what she was doing; she had had a hard enough time convincing herself to go. Her walk down the Moonflow path was uneventful, but she liked it that way. No one else was on the road, and she had not seen a single fiend.

She reached the Djose Highroad, and wondered whether or not she should travel to the temple. She was starting her pilgrimage, but she was not sure if she was 'official' or not; she did not have any guardians either. Vidina would be one; she was sure of that. Nedia figured Vidina and she could fend off any fiend together. She was mastering the art of Black Magic, and she knew a few White Magic spells as well. Vidina was an excellent athlete and blitzer; he could hit anything with his excellent accuracy. So, there was a mage and a warrior, a summoner and her guardian. She looked to her left-- Djose Temple, and then to her right-- Djose Highroad. She walked a little bit in the middle of the two, still not certain. She gave it one final thought and then chose. She picked the Djose Temple.

The temple was relatively empty. A few travellers loitered outside, and about three priests were walking around inside. One of them, the oldest, told Nedia that a summoner was inside the cloister. That was why the rocks outside the temple were levitating, he explained. Nedia smiled; she would pray here again soon and make the mushroom rock float. Nedia stayed a while longer, investigating and exploring the temple. It was very similar to the one in Besaid, but the differences were extreme. The temple on Besaid was lit with soft torches, and although it always seemed night inside, it felt warm and comforting. This temple, however, was cold. It was lit with electric blue torches, and thye seemed to give no warmth to the travellers. Nedia looked around at the statues. Both temples were the same here; the statues were stone and obstinate. She made a promise to return soon, and then left.

Like the temple, the highroad was fairly empty. Crusaders patrolled the area, disposing of fiends that might prove too difficult for some. The way they fought, the way the warriors wielded their swords and lances, made them valiant and respectable. But Sin could never be defeated by sword alone; only a summoner with the aid of a final aeon could defeat the monster. And even that was not enough.

Nedia walked sullenly down the highroad, saddened by this truth. She wanted so badly to rid Spira of Sin forever. She knew not how, but felt that through her pilgrimage she could learn. She did not want to defeat Sin for the glory, nor for the praise. She wanted to defeat it because it had killed her father – it had caused so much pain to her mother and herself. She wanted revenge, and Nedia knew her anger was strong enough to fuel her through anything Sin might throw at her.

As Nedia neared the Mushroom Rock Road, a storm blew in from the sea, and it began raining heavily. Most of the travellers dashed for cover, and the Crusaders escorted them along. But Nedia stayed walking her pace, for the rain did not affect her. It was such a simple thing, at most times beautiful; she could not see why it was feared. She looked up at the raging sky, her wet hair drooping over her eyes. A sudden burst of joy spread through her, and she began dancing with the raindrops. She smiled and laughed, and was the happiest she had been since her visit to Besaid. When she entered the Mushroom Rock Road, the Crusaders were gathering all travellers in a sheltered area. Nedia tried to continue, but they would not allow her. Reluctantly, she went and stayed until the rain abated.

/------------- --------------------------(-------------)---------------------------------------

Yuna woke up to sound of thunder. It usually did not bother her, since Guadosalam was so close to the Thunder Plains, but that morning it did. Unable to fall back asleep, she got up to go check on Nedia and Lex. With any luck, both would be sleeping and their constant fighting would be delayed. It was fairly early morning, but the sun was blocked by all the storm clouds. Yuna checked in on her son, Lex, first. He was sound asleep, his clothes and junk flung all over the room. Yuna sighed to herself; she would have to remember to yell at him once he was awake. She closed the door and made her way to Nedia.

On the way was their garden, and Lady Yuna stopped by for a short visit. Yesterday, Nedia seemed like she really needed to talk, and Yuna felt bad about leaving her halfway through. Her life was so busy, with a family, her husband a maester, plus all of the publicity of being the first high summoner to live. It was not as bad at first, but after seventeen years and still being pestered, Yuna was getting fed up. But she was too polite to say no, and so the visitors kept arriving. She gazed back onto the garden and saw her daughter's special flowers, the orange roses. Nedia did not know it, but those flowers were special to Yuna, too. They were reminders of Nedia's father, Tidus. After Nedia's birth, mother and toddler daughter had returned to Zanarkand. Yuna, still a summoner, entered the Chamber of the Fayth with Nedia. On the ground where Yuna had died, where _he_ had struck a deal with the fayth, where the two lovers spent their last night, and where _he_ faded away, were flowers. They were roses, orange. Nedia had walked over to them, and although not knowing the significance of the room, asked if they could take the flowers home. Yuna smiled at her, and nodded. Yes, she had said.

Tears beginning to drip down her face, Yuna stood up and went to Nedia's room. She opened the door and could not see anything, for it was too dark. When she lit the room, and looked closer, she saw Nedia was gone. A little worried, Yuna looked around some more, when she found a small sphere. She picked it up and watched it.

She set it down, her face pale and eyes wide. "No," she whispered to herself, somehow hoping Nedia could hear. "Don't. Please." Her tears began streaming down her face. She was sad, but proud, too. She was proud that her daughter was going on a pilgrimage to help Spira, but Nedia's abrupt leave and knowing the fate of her only daughter, a living memory of _him_, caused sadness and pain. Yuna remembered how resolved she had been on her pilgrimage, and knew that nothing she could do would stop Nedia. She cried all that morning, wishing she had at least been able to say good-bye.

------------- --------------------------(-------------)---------------------------------------/

Nedia continued along the Mushroom Rock Road. Crusaders darted in and out of the nooks and were yelling all sorts of orders to each other and passers-by. Obviously they were preparing for some sort of event or attack, but Nedia was not sure what it would be. She looked over her shoulder towards the beach, and saw them hauling around large machina. Machina were originally banned completely, except for a few handguns, but since the defeat of Sin seventeen years ago, the ban had waned. More and more machina had become acceptable for followers of Yevon. It made for a closer bond with the Al Bhed, masters of machina, but there was still plenty of tension left. Nedia watched from above as the Crusaders and Al Bheds moved the machina around the beach, aiming everything towards the water. Nedia wondered if Sin was around here, and if they were planning to attack it. But as she already knew, their plan would fail; it had to. If Sin really could be destroyed by machina, then it would have happened already. Nedia pitied them; they were planning for their deaths.

She kept walking, keeping all her thoughts and insights to herself. The trail was actually very pretty, the rock formed into intricate patterns. They did look much like mushroom heads, flat and round like pancakes. But Nedia did not notice for she was too absorbed in her thoughts. She had to travel to Besaid, the southernmost tip of Spira, without attracting too much attention for fear of being sent back to Guadosalam. Then on Besaid, she would have to convince Vidina to become her guardian. She figured that would be the easiest part of the whole journey, but convincing his parents probably would not. After that, she would begin the pilgrimage, journeying around Spira, praying at the temples, and receiving the fayths' gifts of aeons. Put in this perspective, the whole thing did not seem that hard, but Nedia was aware that unexpected risks could arise.

She looked up, and found herself out of the Mushroom Rock Road. During her inner musing, she had entered the Mi'ihen Highroad without realizing it. She saw some more Crusaders planning for their attack, and said a short prayer to Yevon for their safety. She then continued the long journey down the Mi'ihen Highroad.

… … … … … … … …

Nedia was on the small boat bound for Besaid. It was nighttime, and it was much like the night of her journey back home earlier that year. The waves were calm, the gulls quiet, and the moon bright. And Nedia's sadness was there, too. Her longing for her father seemed to be especially strong when she was in two places: the waters around Besaid, and her garden. Often when she would be by herself in the manor's garden, the need for her true father would emerge, despite all she did to suppress it. Somehow, in her two places of greatest peace and comfort, her sadness seemed the strongest as well. But unlike last time, Nedia knew that she would find her father. Someone was bound to know who he was since her mother, Lady Yuna, was so famous. Encouraged by her resolve, Nedia went down below and slept peacefully.

She woke up before most of the other passengers and went above deck. It was morning, and the sun was shining brightly as the gulls circled overhead. Nedia looked off the side and saw an island, Besaid.

She walked down onto the beach, trying to avoid anyone who might know who she was. She was not expected, so Vidina, Lady Lulu, or Sir Wakka was not there to greet her. She managed to slip by without detection and she let out a sigh of relief as she entered the forest. She had two options: she could travel the normal road, and follow the path to Besaid village, or she could take the shortcut through the lagoon. She walked over to the lagoon, high above it on a grassy outcropping. She saw a few lilies and she remembered how Vidina had moved most of them to their hideout. She smiled, reminiscing about all of the fun that had had together. And now she had come to whisk him away on their greatest one yet. She slipped out of her clothes and into swimwear. Nedia then carefully hid her bag of items, since she did not want them to get soaked, and dove into the lagoon.

She swam around for a little bit, glad to be alone and not worry about anything, if for but one moment. She swam over to the hideout, and dove underwater to get inside. She resurfaced and found it the exact same as before. But that was good, for Nedia liked the way it was. She walked onto the little shore and lay down. The sand was warm and comfortable and Nedia almost fell asleep on it. But she did not, for she was kept awake by the sound of splashing and dripping water. She opened her eyes to see a shocked blitzer. She just gave him a stare and smiled coyly. She got up and brushed the sand off of her.

"Well, aren't you at least going to say hello?"

She did not respond. She figured her smile was good enough. Besides, she had limited time to explain herself to Vidina; she did not have time for formalities. "Look, I know this is unexpected, but…" Nedia paused, searching for the right words. "I need your help. I know I'm asking a lot, but please say yes."

Vidina was on the little shore now, too, and he was sitting on a rock. "Before I say anything, how did you get here?"

She sighed and looked down at the sand. She knew he would say something like that. "Look that isn't important. I need you to help me. I'm beginning my pilgrimage, and I want you to be one of my guardians."

Vidina was, to say the least, completely shocked. He was so surprised, he fell of the rock and into the shallow water. He was rubbing his head and squinting. "Ow!" He walked over to Nedia and wrapped his arms around her, something that was unexpected, too. "I'm glad to see you, too. Thanks for asking."

She smiled and said with her eyes she was sorry. He gave her a quick peck on the forehead and then led her to a rock. They both sat down, next to each other and Vidina holding her hands. "Okay, tell me what has happened. Why you think you need to pilgrimage! Why you came here! Everything!" She nodded and began.

"Last time I was here, I had this dream. It might have been a vision, or maybe it really happened. I was in the Chamber of the Fayth, and it talked to me. The fayth said I had the skills needed to vanquish Sin. It made me a summoner, I think. And, I figure during my pilgrimage, I'll be able to find out about my father. So, will you come?" Nedia asked, batting her eyelids at the end.

Vidina laughed. He went scooted over next to her and hugged her. She was resistant at first, not used to so much affection. But she rested her head on his shoulder and he whispered to her, "Of course I will. What are friends for?"

Vidina let go of the embrace and looked her in the eyes. "Now, how am I going to explain this to my parents? You can't just be seen around the village…"

Nedia added her thoughts. "Well, here's where I need another favor. I could say out here, until we leave. You could bring me some food, right?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yah, I can do that." He held her hands and the two slid off the rock. He led her to the water's edge and bent down, so that he was resting on the back of his legs. Nedia bent down too, wondering what Vidina was looking at. He moved his hand into the water slowly, ripples barely forming. She kept watching, and waiting for him to talk again. He scooped his hand and put it underwater. Vidina suddenly flung the handful of water at Nedia, splashing her face.

"Hey! What was that for?" Nedia inquired. Her face was not all that wet, but that was not the point.

Vidina smiled, trying to charm his way out of it. "Ah, c'mon. I was just playing."

But Nedia was not in the mood, and she snarked back, "Well, I hope you're in the mood for this!" and she sprayed him with a Watera spell. He was drenched, and Nedia began smiling for his face was hilarious.

"Fine," he muttered, "but no lunch for you." And he dove into the water and began swimming away. Nedia did not want to miss lunch, and she had to do something about that cocky attitude, so she dove in after him. Unfortunately, she was not in as prime condition as him, nor as good of a swimmer. Vidina could practice year round, and he did since his dream was to be a professional blitzer. He must have been slacking though, because Nedia caught up with him right before the shoreline that led to the village. She tackled him into the sand and then lay next to him. Vidina turned over and looked at Nedia. She was rather beautiful, despite all her efforts to cover her body. Of course, being in a bathing suit, that was hard to do. Still, her moody and sad attitude often made her appear less attractive, but Vidina was able to see past that, because he was able to see the true Nedia, the carefree spirit hiding behind the gloomy surface. "You win. I'll get you lunch."

Vidina got up and left her lying on the sand. He entered the small village and made a beeline to his hut. He got inside and called his father over. Wakka ambled out of the other room and smiled to his son. He caught Vidina in a chokehold and noogied him. "Hah, that's my boy," he said as Vidina got out of it.

"Dad, I need some advice from you. You might want to sit down," Vidina said, sitting down himself. Wakka did too, and his playful smile left his face. "Well, Nedia…."

… … …

"So, you wanna be her guardian, that it?" The son nodded, relieved that his dad was taking it so well. "Well, then there not much I can do. You can go. It'd be best, ya."

Vidina went to leave when his father called him back. "Here, take this. It'll come in handy." Wakka handed his son a blitzball. "That's the ball we used to win the cup seventeen years ago. It's lucky."

Vidina knew what that cup had meant to his father. "Dad," he said, tears beginning to form, "thanks." He hugged his dad.

"Now, go, I'll tell your mother later. She's not gunna like this, but that's okay. Go!"

Vidina gave the retired blitzball player and guardian a hug and left the tent. Wakka sighed and said a short prayer. "May Yevon be with you."

Wakka sat in the hut, thinking of what to tell Lulu. He got his chance an hour or so before sunset. "Lu, I gotta tell ya something." She stopped what she was doing and looked over to her husband. "It's about Vidina. He's… gone. He left earlier today." She looked at him, trying to decipher if he was joking or not. He was not.

"What do you mean, Wakka? He just left? And you let him go?" Lulu questioned.

"Sorta," Wakka responded, waving his hand back and forth, "he left to be a guardian, Lu."

"A guardian! Wakka, be serious. He's only sixteen! And who would…"

"Nedia, she's a summoner, ya," Wakka answered before Lulu could finish.

She walked over to her husband and stared at him. "Wakka, you know the dangers of being a guardian, why did you let him go?" Lulu was serious, and she was very worried for her son.

"It seemed like the right thing, Lu. I had this feeling, ya. Like a sign from Yevon or something. He's got to go. I just know it."

Lulu knew what he was talking about, the strange feeling of knowing something for certain. They had felt that way on their pilgrimage seventeen years ago. Still, Lulu had doubts and worried over what might happen. She wished she had been here to try to talk him out of it. He was just sixteen, and Nedia only seventeen. She wondered if Yuna and Seymour knew of their daughter's plans.

Lulu sat down next to Wakka and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm just so worried. Isn't there anything we can do?" Wakka was thinking the same question, but neither of them could think of any answers.

… … … … … … … …

After Vidina had left his hut, he brought some food with him to the hideout, and the couple shared lunch. Nedia got up to leave, and Vidina went to follow. "It's time. Let's see if this is really happening," she said as they walked towards the village. She had put her normal clothes back on, so she was slightly less recognizable.

They had made it to the temple steps without being questioned. They entered, and immediately could feel the change in temperature. The temple was much cooler, and darker, than outside. She walked to the steps, and prayed before walking up them. No one seemed to pay them heed, and the summoner and guardian entered the Cloister of Trials. It pitch black, but Nedia could still see where she was going. She touched the stone wall, and a glyph appeared, opening the doorway. Vidina was surprised, himself not being able to see anything. She flashed him a small smile and walked past the newly opened doorway. Vidina soon followed.

This area was slightly more lit, with Yevon characters illuminated on the walls. Nedia had been studying a book on Yevon script, but she was worried about being caught and did not try to decipher the walls. They saw empty sphere recesses, but finding no spheres to fill them with, continued onward. The two reached a dead end and stopped.

"So, now what? Do we turn back?" Vidina asked.

"No," she replied, "we can go farther. I've been here before. I just need to remember what to do." Nedia began moving her hand around on the stone surface, trying to find something. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary; just stone and cracks. She sighed, frustrated. "Just give me another minute; I'll get it."

Vidina leaned up against the wall, not knowing at all what to do. He felt something move, and figured he just leaned on it awkwardly. But when he turned around, he saw that the stones had moved. His back had activated a glyph. "I think I found it." Nedia turned around to see the open passage. She walked to it and in, leaving Vidina behind. "Hey! Aren't you going to thank me?" he asked as he caught up to her.

"We don't have time. Remind me to thank you later."

"Fine," he said, folding his arms and pretending to pout, "I will."

She rolled her eyes and proceeded onward. This was the inner sanctum, the farthest a guardian could travel. She walked up the steps to the entrance of the Chamber of the Fayth. She looked back, and saw Vidina looking at her. He wished her good luck, and she walked in.

The room was small, dark, and round. A glowing circle lay in the middle, and underneath it was some sort of statue or picture. It was of a person, but strange wings were coming out of it. Nedia tried to get a closer look, but the circle glowed and prevented her. A little boy materialized above the glowing circle. "Welcome summoner. Your journey begins now. You have proven yourself worthy, and as a gift, we offer you this aeon."

The circle glowed again, and the young boy disappeared. The statue in the ground began to rise, shining brighter and brighter. The light faded, and the person had transformed into a bird-like dragon. It had a pink red mane and large purple wings. On one wing was a chain of piercings, and it had short stubby legs. It roared, and Nedia covered her face in fear.

"Do not be afraid," the boy spoke again, "this is your first aeon. It is Valefor, master of the skies. Use our gift wisely, and this aeon will prove to be a worthy friend."

Nedia nodded. Valefor roared again, but this time it was friendlier and it seemed to be saying hello. "Hello," Nedia called. It roared in delight and then faded away. Nedia was left in the small room now, the only light the faintly glowing circle on the ground.

"So, it finally begins. There is no turning back now."

Nedia gave the sign of prayer and left the tiny, holy room. Vidina walked up to her, curious. "So, is the fayth with us? What does the room look like? The fayth?" he bombarded Nedia with questions.

She kept walking, not bothering to answer his questions. She figured he did not need to know, and she left it at that. The two left the inner room and walked back through the cloister. They emerged from it to find the temple empty. Both were relieved and glad that no one was there to question them. They still were afraid one of their parents would come to get them; Nedia still was unsure about her summoner status. But she had received an aeon from the fayth, and that was enough proof. The two said a quick prayer and walked outside to the sunny afternoon. Vidina quickly rounded up his stuff and the pair headed to the beach. A boat headed for Kilika was leaving soon, and the two needed to catch it. Otherwise, they would have to wait until morning for the next boat.

The two reached the beach. A few travellers were mulling about and they walked towards the dock. Before they boarded, they both looked back at the tropical island. They took last glimpses at the jungle and the tiny fishermen's huts. They were trying to remember everything here, so they would not forget. This was to be their last visit; it was time for them to say the final goodbye to Besaid. "We'll never forget you," the two murmured in unison. Nedia looked into Vidina's eyes, and both saw the tears forming. He gave a small smile and wrapped his arm around her.

"C'mon. Let's go. It's going to be okay." He escorted her to the boat and dropped their bags. They looked again for one last time as the ferry pulled away from the serene island. Vidina began crying, and Nedia would have to if she had not held it back with everything.

"It's okay," she said, trying to soothe Vidina and herself. "Everything will be okay. You'll come back, don't worry."


End file.
